deadliest_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vietcong
The elite masters of stealth, who took the American army head on, and won the Vietnam war! There is a lot to be said about the Vietcong, if you go anywhere in America, most of it's inhabitants will say that the Vietcong were just evil. In most places around the rest of the world however, these are good people who just wanted to have their own country back in their hands, there was nothing evil about them, they were fantastic soldiers with very little resources, they were so good that they could even match the Gurkha's. But enough flattery, the reason these guerillas are famous and well known all over the world was that they used their courage, tactics and limited resources to defeat on of the largest superpowers in the world, otherwise known as the United States of America. But what is amazing is how they did it. After throwing out their French occupiers as the Vietminh in 1954, the country of Vietnam was divided along the 17th parallel, separating the Communist north from the Capatalist south, so desperate for Communism to stop growing the US pledged allegiance to the South to try and stop the Northern influence from entering the South. After setting up a number of border posts (armed with weapons) the US and South Vietnamese government sent an ultimatum to the North telling them to back off. After their war with France the Vietminh (who were now being known as the Vietcong) still had massive tunnel networks that led from the North Capital, Hanoi, all the way down to the South, a lot of these tunnel networks also ran under the Southern capital city of Saigon. Using these vast networks and a supply route known as the Ho Chi Minh trail, the Vietcong hid in their tunnel networks, safe from the might of the American Air Force, and when American patrols or convoys came across their path the Vietcong ambushed them, destroyed most of them and left before the US soldiers had a chance to even to react. The Vietcong got most of their information through spies posing as southern allies and peasants, women even joined the Vietcong and sedused the soldiers for information before blowing the enemy soldiers brains out. Battle status: Victorious over The Taliban Battle vs The Taliban The battle starts in a forest somewhere in Europe, 5 Taliban guerillas are walking up a hill, looking for their enemies. Taliban: 5 Somewhere else in the forest where the Vietcong have holed up to prepare a defense three of them are busy with a Punji stake trap while the other two scout the area. Vietcong: 5 As the Vietcong patrol rounds a corner the Taliban commander sees them and shouts at his men to open fire. They take aim with their AK-47's and fire at the two soldiers in which one of the Vietcong guerillas is hit in the head with a bullet. Vietcong: 4 The remaining guerilla runs of to alert the rest of the cell and the Taliban commander tells his men to follow him, as they do they see the Vietcong soldier plant a POMZ-2 mine, before running once. A Taliban fighter walks up cautiously and cuts the wire and pulls the mine out the ground. After a short moment of relief, a grenade that has been hidden under the mine explodes, killing him and knocking his friend to the ground. Taliban: 4 The Vietcong soldier arrives back with the remaining guerillas and tells them that a new threat is coming for them, they gear up and prepare to ambush the Taliban, when they arrive the Taliban have been waiting for them and one of the muslims fire his RPG-7 which explodes next to them and kills one Vietnamese while wounding another. Vietcong: 3 As the Taliban starts to reload his rocket a Vietcong takes aim with his MAT-49 and fires a burst of bullets which downs the Taliban with the RPG-7. Taliban: 3 Seeing his target fall down dead the Vietcong guerilla attempts to move forward but stands on a PMN mine which sends him flying into the air. Vietcong: 2 The captain runs, thinking that all his troops are dead, the Taliban take advantage of the situation, attaches his Bayonet onto his AK-47, walks up to the wounded Vietcong soldier and finish him off with the Kalashnikov. Vietcong: 1 As they run after the Vietcong captain they forget that there are still mines about and one of them accidently trips a POMZ-2 mine that the captain of the Vietcong placed down after running away. Taliban: 2 They reach the place where the Punji stake trap was being built, they stop and look around for the captain, the Taliban commander orders his final soldier forward to flush him out, but he goes to far and falls into the punji stake trap. Taliban: 1 The commander rushes forward to see if his comrade is alright, but this is just what the Vietcong captain wanted and comes out of his hiding place in the bushes and aims his Tokarev at the back of the Talibans head and in Vietnamese say's "Hello my enemy", turning round with a look of horror the Taliban commander looks at the Vietcong captain. The Vietnamese then shoots him in head at point blank range, sending his body into the pit of Punji stakes. Taliban: 0 WInner: Vietcong Experts opinion The reason the Vietcong won was because of his strategy in using the terrain to fight his battles, while the Taliban too did this in their fights they did not take it into account as much as the Vietcong, the Taliban may had the better weapons, but the Vietcong had better tactics and more sense of duty for getting the job done. Category:Guerillas